


Valentine's day

by Sunnyqueen



Series: Club!AU [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: They had three free days before Valentine's Day: Neah always gave them free days before big holidays or festivities like Halloween, New Year's Eve, Christmas. But it had been the first time he gave them three free days before Valentine's, he had said that because most of them were going out with someone, it felt wrong to not let them celebrate it. So, what should they do?





	Valentine's day

**I'm not one to usually do holiday themed fic, but this time around I just felt like it! Please note this was written last year, when the main piece was still being published!**

* * *

They were resting on the sofa at Lavi and Kanda's apartment, the later staying in France during his post-exams vacations with his family, his eldest brother pretty much forcing him to go there. Not that Allen minded, that meant they had the condo for just themselves.

They had three free days before Valentine's Day: Neah always gave them free days before big holidays or festivities like Halloween, New Year's Eve, Christmas… But it had been the first time he gave them three free days before Valentine's, he had said that because most of them were going out with someone or starting to, it felt wrong to not let them celebrate it as they wanted, even if it wasn't during the actual day.

"Should we do something?" Allen questioned. They had been lying around all day, just goofing and cuddling. Even at the moment he had his head resting against the armrest and his boyfriend lying against him, his back on his chest as the albino's arms rested on his chest.

"Hm? Something like what?" He turned around, his stomach against the cushions of the sofa and his chin on Allen's chest.

"Going out on a Valentine's date? Dinner or a movie or something…" He suggested, his fingers running through the slightly wet red locks.

Lavi scrunched his face, thinking. Sure, they could go out and do whatever normal couples did. But they weren't exactly normal. And their relationship was far too open and too honest to be 'normal', according to what had been told by Lenalee multiple times.

"Do you want to?" He ended up questioning. "I mean, I could to a movie…" He shrugged, leaving his phrase unfinished and hanging in the air.

"I don't know? It feels sort of silly to waste all three days here, but at the same time I do love to have some alone time with you… Completely alone time, I mean." He replied.

"Same here…" Lavi pushed himself up with his arms and kissed him, sweetly. "Do you want to stay home then? No one is going to bother us."

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed him. "Though I do need to work on the new song for uncle."

"It's fine. I need to get on with that new Valentine's the girls and I came up with." Lavi replied before lying back down on him.

"Ah, I recall hearing Mimi complaining about it being sickeningly sweet."

"It's not _that_ sweet. It's just that she loves sour things. I saw her bite a lemon without blinking. She didn't even pull a face!"

Allen chuckled and kissed him on the head, smiling fondly against his hair. "I love you."

"Hm? I love you too."

A couple of hours later, Allen was working on the dining table on his laptop, papers scattered around the table and talking with Neah on the phone.

"Ah yeah, I'll send it to you as soon as I'm finished."

" **Still, don't worry too much about it. You've still got two months to finish it dear."**

"I know, I know. I just don't want to drag it on." He replied scribbling something down.

" **Ok, just don't stress over it, alright?"** Allen hummed in reply. " **Oh, Cross wants to talk to you."**

"Hey dad." He greeted when he heard the breathing change on the other side of the line.

" **Hey. How are you? Haven't seen you inso long."**

"And whose fault is that, hm?" There was no real heat behind his words, he was just teasing him.

" **I know, I know… Midterms exams."** He sighed and the DJ chuckled softly. " **What are you doing these three days?"**

"We decided to just stay at his condo and rest." He explained. And you and uncle?"

" **We don't get vacations, unlike others."** He could _hear_ the eyeroll. " **Come over for dinner one of this days?"**

It was weird to hear the man _asking_ instead of demanding, but Allen didn't have the heart to tease and laugh at him because he knew his father had missed him as much as he had.

"Of course. Monday ok?"

" **Yeah. Thank you."**

"You shouldn't thank me for that, dad." He told him. "Lavi's calling me, I gotta hang up."

" **Alright. See you on Monday."** Allen hummed in reply before hanging up.

"You called me babe?" He entered the kitchen.

"Yeah! Can you try it and tell me how it is?" He pushed a tall glass with a bright pink liquid inside.

"You know I don't like cocktails, Lavi." He sighed, and with a jump he was sitting on the counter next to him.

"I know… But for me?"

"Lavi…" He whined, his nose wrinkling at the smell of it.

"Please?" The ginger had moved in between his legs, hands firmly planted at each side of him, on the counter. "For me?" He nuzzled the side of his neck. "C'mon kitten. Whom else could I trust with this if not you? Road doesn't even drink and Lulu only ever drinks is Chartreuse. And you've got one of the best palates in your family." He smiled when he heard him sigh. "And if you try it for me I'll make Scotch Eggs tomorrow for breakfast."

That definitely perked his attention up. "Really?"

"Of course. Have I ever lied to you, sweetheart?" He kissed his collarbone and pushed the glass in his hands. "Drink up love?"

And even if he was glaring at him, Allen drank the pink stuff. "How much vodka did y'all decide to put in this? You are going to kill somebody with it!" He exclaimed. "And why is it so sweet?" Lavi laughed before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. You are the best." The albino grumbled under his breath. "I'll tell the girls."

"Could give me a proper kiss, don't you think?" Lavi bit his lips before doing so, his tongue sneaking expertly in his boyfriend's mouth and tearing a soft from moan from him. "Oh, dad and Neah invited us over for dinner on Monday."

"Awesome. We haven't seen them in so long." Lavi really loved his in-laws, they had become a sort of parentals figures for him. Jiji was still in his heart and would always be, but the man was just so cold whereas he liked too hug and be hugged, and Neah had no problem in doing so and Cross would always wrap an arm around him when he saw that he was feeling down, never asking if something had happened, just offering silent support.

* * *

He had his head resting on Lavi's lap as they watched 'The Great Escape', one of the redhead's favourite films. The ex-reporter was stroking his hair idly, totally engrossed in the film, even if he had seen it a milion times before and knew the dialogues by heart.

Allen moved closer to his lover, slipping a hand under his thigh as the other one dangled from the sofa.

"I know he's dead and all, but damn if I wouldn't have banged McQueen." The DJ suddenly said, his lover chuckling above him at that.

"Anyone on their right mind would have bangged him." Lavi agreed. "Though I would have also dropped on my knees for James Garner."

Allen purred at that. "Now that's a sight I would not want to miss." He grinned up at him and Lavi bent over to kiss the hell out of him.

"Look at us, talking about fucking guys that are well past their prime and/or dead." Allen cackled at that, shrugging.

"Who cares? Not like they'll ever know." He pushed himself up and plopped down on Lavi's lap, straddling him and smirking deviously. "So, bunny, Bakanda is not home, you are not expecting any visitors… How does a bit of fun sound?"

"Hm… Like the best thing in the world." He smiled crookedly before kissing Allen, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth, which Allen did immediately, cocking his head to the side to give him better access. "I feeling like topping today kitten, you alright with it?" He whispered just above his lips.

"Mh-hm. I'm always ready to feel you inside me." Allen purred, grinding against him.

Lavi only smirked before sneaking his hands into his boyfriend's pants and raking his nails lightly on his ass.

"Fuck. You are going in strong today." Allen moaned.

"Well, we have nowhere to be today or the two following days, so I sure as hell plan to have my way with you." He smiled in a way that turned Allen even more on, all mischief and evilness and just pure, unadulterated lust.

"Bloody hell. Just fuck me." He groaned before kissing him, his tongue quickly entering the redhead's mouth.

"Bed or sofa?" Lavi questioned, his tongue mapping his lover's chest. It was a good thing they were already half naked from the start, less work to get into his pants.

"Sofa. I can ride you better in here."

"Now that's something I'm not going to miss."

Allen bit his lip as he closed his eyes, moaning softly when Lavi circled his nipple with his tongue. Ever since he had started working at the club, his lover had become a bit more… rough. Not in the way he'd beat people up like he did, he was still the sweetest guy he had ever met, but in the sense that he'd take charge when having sex and managing the clients.

It was just so damn hot to see him like that.

"Ngh…" He arched up to him when the ex-reporter sucked on his other nipple, his teeth sinking on his flesh but not enough to break the skin.

He could feel Lavi hands on his ass, squeezing and letting go, rhythmically. It had been so long since they had done it like that, slow yet completely intentional and fiery. He pulled his head away from his chest and kissed the ex-reporter on the lips, pulling on his hair as hard as he could without pulling his hair out for real. Allen started to grind his hips against Lavi's, making sure to press as much as he could on their crotches.

Lavi loved seeing Allen like this, all rough and somewhat dominant, even if he was bottoming. But too a bad for him, he really wanted to make him writhe under his hands, today.

"Strip, yeah?" The American whispered against his lips. "I'll go fetch something."

The albino shivered in anticipation and nodded, sliding off his boyfriend and flopping on the empty space of the sofa, shimmying out of his pants and boxers. Lavi came back minutes later with a plastic bag in hand.

"Fuck. You look so hot right now, kitten." He mumbled as he kneeled next to him, wrapping his hand loosely around his hardening cock.

"Lavi…" Allen sighed at the touch, craving it.

He kept stroking him, kissing the side of his neck and scraping his nipples from time to time, relishing on the small shudders that ripped through his lover's body. "So kitten, dildo or plug? Which on do you prefer?"

"Hm… Dildo on me, plug on ye. I jus't love fucking myself on ye when ye are stretched ou't and feeling my eve'ry move twice as intense." He mumbled before working on Lavi's pants, getting rid of them.

"Jesus Allen." He groaned before pinning him down, a hungry look burning on his eyes: that sinful accent always did the trick on him.

"Hm, ye like tha't, don't ye? Feeling the plug stabbing you as I bounce on you, moaning ye'r name and begging ye to le't me come…" He was smirking as his tattooed hand traveled down south and squeezed his balls, lightly.

"Get on your hands and knees." Lavi mumbled against his lips before stealing a quick kiss from him.

Allen bit his lip before obeying, offering his rear to his lover with a slight shake, groaning when Lavi smacked it. The redhead didn't waste anytime on lubbing his fingers up. He introduced one, deliberately slow, into him. He moved it lightly, knowing how much his boyfriend liked it. Even if he complained about it, Allen loved to be teased and brought to his limits, to be edged and denied. Granted, he didn't want that every time they were together, just like he didn't want to be scratched every single time, but from time to time it was good to let the other one take control and have the upperhand.

"More." It came out breathy and throaty, but Allen couldn't have cared less.

"Mh-hm." He slipped the other two in one go, licking his lips at how the albino tightened around his fingers at the intrusion. "Alright?"

"Of course." The DJ smiled lovingly at him: Lavi always made sure he never got hurt or felt bad, and that was something he had been craving his whole life and never had before.

The ginger dropped a kiss on his back in response to the smile before crooking his fingers, striking directly on his prostate. He felt the full body shiver that ripped his lover's body, the tightening around his fingers.

"How the hell ye always find i't so quickly?" Allen moaned, rocking on his knees, fucking himself on Lavi's fingers.

"I know your body by memory, love." He whispered, a hand slipping under him to cup his balls, hearing him groan louder. "Ready?"

"Fuck yeah." He whined at the loss and rested his head on the cushion, trying to master his breathing. "Ngh!" He moaned quietly when Lavi started to press the dildo inside him, and the redhead did not stop the base of it was resting against his entrance.

"I lied to you love, I'm sorry." Lavi said, tapping the toy.

"Wh-wha't?" He turned around, shuffling on his knees. "Fuuuck!" The head of the toy was pressing just against his prostate.

"It's not a dildo… It's a vibrabtor." Lavi murmured against his lips before kissing him, effectively distracting him of the hand going to his ass and switching the device on.

"Ah!" He arched so beautifully into him, his back curved, his eyes closed and his mouth opened as moans spilled from it. "La-lavi!"

"You look so good like that, kitten, all hot and bothered and wanton…" He slipped two of his fingers inside his mouth, Allen quickly starting to suck on them, his tongue slipping between them, drool dripping down his chin. "Heh, you are pretty eager today, aren't you?" He was smirking, but it wasn't his fault, Allen was no one to behave like that, so defenseless and submissive, and because it was such a are sight, he couldn't help but love it.

The DJ didn't even reply, he was too far gone in his own pleasure to even listen to his boyfriend. His cock was leaking and the vibrator inside him was just slowly driving him insane with all the bumps and lumps around it. He climbed on Lavi's lap and sat down, moaning around the fingers in his mouth when the toy pressed harder and deeper.

"Kneel on the floor and suck me." Lavi said, pulling his fingers away, Allen's tongue following them. "Wow. Had it not been because you've been with me this whole time, I'd think that you had been drugged or something."

"I-I jus't… ngh, so long since las't oh fuck... time." Allen moaned, his hips undulating against Lavi's lap, their cocks brushing. "

Lavi only rolled his eyes and kissed him, quickly dominating the kiss as Allen didn't even try to put up a fight as he usually did. "Suck me please?" He mumbled against his puffed lips.

"Sure!" He grinned as cheekily as he could in his situation. Lavi only smirked before he brought his hand down and turned the device on the second level. "Fuck!"

"Soon." Allen glared at him before slipping onto the floor.

He didn't waste time on teasing his boyfriend, even if he wanted he _needed_ Lavi in his mouth and, besides, there were plenty of other opportunities to get back at him. He shuffled on his knees and kissed Lavi's inner thigh and the ginger stroke his head lovingly before arching off the sofa when the albino took him into his mouth in just one swoop.

"Shit babe!" He moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

It just felt so good to finally have some relief. He felt Allen's tongue going up and down and circling the head when he got to the tip.

"Allen…" He whined when he started to just tongue his slip, his fingers pressing on the underside of his head. "More…" So much for having the upperhand.

The DJ nodded and moved closer, but he almost collapsed when the toy in him pressed even harder against his sweet spot. It had been hard to ignore the constant vibration and building pleasure but now was near impossible, however he was not going to leave his lover hanging because of that. He brought his hand up and thrust his finger in Lavi mouth, wriggling them inside.

The redhead quickly got a grip on his waist and started to mimic his moves on his fingers. After a couple of minutes Allen pulled them out, smiling at the sight of Lavi flustered and breathing hard, a bit of drool on his chin. He looked so fuckable, too bad he _really_ wanted to feel him inside of himself. He pulled on Lavi's legs to make him half-lie on the sofa and he smirked with the other's cock stretching his mouth before he slipped two fingers inside: he had fucked him the night before, so he was still loose just not enough to push the plug in with no preparation.

The ginger moaned deeply, his hips snapping as he started to gently fuck himself on his lover's slender, pianist-like fingers. Allen kept bobbing his head, enjoying the way his elder was quivering in pleasure and relishing on the whimpers and moans spilling from his mouth. He pushed his third finger in and started to scissor him.

"Ah, Allen, Allen, enough…" The ginger pushed him away but Allen fought back and deep-throated him again. "No! I'll come!" He pulled him by his hair, ripping a deep, long moan from the albino. He usually forgot Allen had a thing for having his hair pulled.

"Ngh, bunny…" He had his eyes glazed with lust and hunger, obviously longing for one thing. "Oh, ah… Shi't bunny, I n-need ye! So baaahad!" He couldn't keep wails of pleasure under control, it was just too much for him to even care if some of the neighbours heard him.

"Then get me ready kitten." He replied, his fingers lost in the white mane, rubbing the spot where he pulled his hair second ago. Allen smirked and grabbed the plug and the lube, applying a generous amount on it before pulling his fingers out and swiftly pulling another moan from his lover. He pressed the head of it and smirked at Lavi before pushing it all the way in, never stopping until the base of it was stretching him. "Oh shit… So full!" He had closed his eyes and thrown his head back in ecstasy at the feeling of being stretched out and full to the brim.

The DJ licked his cock one more time before removing the toy from his own ass, switching it off and throwing it somewhere. He climbed on Lavi's lap and quickly impaled himself, the ginger's hands grabbing him by the hips and helping him move.

"Fuck. Ye feel so good in me, bunny." Allen groaned, his fingers gripping on his shoulder.

Lavi only moaned in response, the weight of his lover on his lap pressing the plug harder against his prostate. The Englishman was moving slowly, obviously enjoying the feeling of having his lover finally inside him and not having to rush it. He dived and kissed Lavi, nibbling on his lips sweetly and sighing against them when they split up.

"Kitten. Harder. Please." He looked at him helplessly, begging.

"Ye want me to ride ye har'd?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? So ye can feel the plug deepe'r in you?" Lavi nodded, eager to feel it. "Tell me. Tell me wha't ye want." Allen mumbled as he smirked and raked his fingernails along Lavi arms, starting from his hands to his shoulders.

"Fuck me harder. Please. I want more, please, please." He pleaded and the albino nodded.

He leaned forwards, resting his forearms on the back of the sofa and started to move faster, rougher, throwing his head back when the hard cock in him brushed his prostate.

Lavi was gone: the plug was moving inside him every time Allen bounced on him or when he snapped his hips up to meet him. It just felt so good to be double fucked like that, and it was even better that they could do it without a third person, he really didn't want to share Allen. Or to be shared.

"God! I'm so close babe!" He moaned, his fingers pressing harder on his boyfriend's ass, his nails leaving imprints behind.

"M-me too." Allen moaned in reply. "Shit!" Lavi had started sucking on his nipple, the tongue expertly flicking over. "Bunny…" He whined, his rhythm faltering for the first time that night. "So no't fair…"

"Says the… ngh! Cheater."

Allen rolled his eyes before pressing harder against him, grunting when his cock got trapped between their stomachs. He moved even faster, his moist breathing hitting Lavi on the cheek and his hair dancing on his back. Lavi had closed his eyes, his mouth still attached to the younger's body, now on his neck and leaving even more hickeys than he already had left the day before.

"Allen!" He came inside him with no other warning, his teeth sinking on his neck and breaking the skin. He kept thrusting on him, lightly.

"Bunny!" The friction of their stomachs on his cock made it impossible not to cum. He stilled for a moment before slumping forward, Lavi enveloping him in a warm hug, kissing the side of his head.

"You alright love?" He whispered, his voice uneven and shaky.

"Yeah. Exhausted." Allen replied and smiled at him before kissing him on lips and standing up on shaky legs just to kneel once more on the floor, on his previous spot. "Up your legs." Lavi did so, revealing his ass to the musician so he could take the plug out. "You look so good like that." He grinned before clasping his fingers around the base of the toy.

"Ngh!" His evil boyfriend had turned it slightly, causing him to moan and buck his hips.

"Heh. Why am I not even surprised that you are one to love post-orgasm torture?" Allen questioned.

"I never really cared for it. I'd only let you do this to me." He confessed and the albino smiled lovingly before pressing a kiss to his knee and pulling the plug out.

Lavi whined at the feeling of emptiness inside him, his entrance twitching a bit. Allen brought his legs down and climbed on his lap again, cuddling.

Lavi hugged him by the waist, resting his chin on the slightly wet hair. "We should take a shower." He mumbled, but he only received a noncommittal sound in reply. "I'm serious kitten, we'll be sticky on the morning and then you'll bitch about it."

"I don't bitch." He responded, but he stood up and went to the bathroom followed by the redhead.

"Hm, of course not."

After they showered, dried their heads, put on their sleeping clothes and and the sofa, the floor and sterilized the toys they slipped into bed, Allen quickly finding his ways into Lavi's arms, as usual.

"Thank you for tonight." The barman whispered.

"For what? We didn't do anything especial." Allen mumbled, arching an eyebrow.

He kissed the star on his forehead. "Maybe. But I'm glad we got to celebrate Valentine's Day just us, in here, doing something that suits us entirely. And I don't need to go to a fancy restaurant to know you love me."

Allen beamed at him and burrowed further into his arms, sighing contentedly. "I'm glad." He kept quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I love you. Happy pre-Valentine's Day."

"Happy pre-Valentine's Day. And I love you too." Lavi replied and kissed him on the lips. "Good night."

"Night…"

It wasn't long until they were sleeping soundly in each other's arms with next to no care in the world.


End file.
